


One Thing That I Want

by nereidee (aurasama)



Series: Amnesia ficlet collection [2]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurasama/pseuds/nereidee
Summary: Daniel and Alexander have a relaxing glass of wine after a rough day of handling prisoners and Daniel cannot hold his liquor to save his life - or his dignity. Written for a drabble/ficlet meme on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this phrase generator prompt list: http://nereiarts.tumblr.com/post/150271055364/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and  
> For an anonymous prompt on Tumblr: Alexander/Daniel + 4. "I'm flirting with you" and 10. "I just want this"

He knew he'd had too much laudanum; his head ached dully and the room seemed to sway slowly in front of his eyes, but the tremor of his hands was gone and his thoughts were no longer drawn to the horrid things he'd seen in the dungeons. Daniel had barely slept the past two nights, but he barely felt it now. The one glass of wine Alexander had offered him after their latest ritual had turned into many, and he felt more at ease than he had in weeks.

He was only half-aware of what the baron was saying. His voice was soothing to listen to, and Daniel stared at him in a glazed sort of way, barely taking in a single word.

”Perhaps you shouldn't have taken any wine, after all,” Alexander said. The Englishman gaped at him, brows knitting together into a thoughtful frown as he tried to decipher what he'd just said.

”I beg your pardon?”

”The wine, Daniel, the wine,” the baron sighed. ”I am not sure it was advisable when you are taking laudanum for your insomnia. You're half-asleep as it is.”

”No, I'm not,” he protested. He leaned closer, pouring them both new glasses. ”With all our hard work, we should relax a little. It's only fair.”

”I suppose you're right.”

Daniel downed his drink in one go. His eyes seemed to catch on little details; Alexander's lips parting as he spoke, his skin ghostly white in the candlelight, the wine glass in his hand, his tongue as it poked out to wet his lips…

”Daniel?”

Such tantalising lips.

”For heaven's sake, you should go and lay down.”

He wasn't listening; the wine was making him feel warm in odd places and he couldn't think, thoughts just falling into pieces everytime he tried. He was only vaguely aware of leaning closer to the baron, of placing his hand on the elder's thigh. Alexander placed his glass back on the table with a loud clink.

”What are you doing?”

”I'm flirting with you,” Daniel heard himself blurt out. His inner voice suspected he wasn't doing it very well at all. The baron remained impassive, but his eyes had widened slightly.

”Are you, now?” he asked, lowering his voice. Before Daniel had the time to react he'd crushed their lips together, kissing him fiercely. It made his head spin even worse, and he hardly registered that Alexander had pinned him against the back of the sofa. He felt a jolt of excitement at his gut at the thought.

”I daresay you don't want more wine, Daniel?” Alexander whispered against his mouth, trying to catch his breath. It was elating to see his composure slipping for once.

”No,” he admitted. ”I just want this.”


End file.
